Kucing Kecil
by jjonghun
Summary: Kris yang keparat menyuruh Sehun mengenakan kostum kucing. Tunggu... ada yang aneh dengan ekor kucing itu.. /An Exo fanfiction/ KrisHun for my beloved sayestoyaoi/ ONE SHOT


**_An EXO Fanfiction_**

**_KrisxSehun_**

**_For my beloved baby, Sayestoyaoi a. k. a my _KrisGe_, Ridha_**

**_First of all, HAPPY BELATED-Birthday baby! I love you and alwaaaays love you  
I make this KrisHun special edition for you. I'm sorry for late present and here it is now!  
again, I luv you baby! Always make a good fanfiction and keep making me laugh._**

**_-Ran_**

* * *

Sehun merasa celana-nya bergetar. Ia mengigit kuat bibirnya. Beruntung ia memiliki kebiasaan memainkan bibirnya, fans tidak akan curiga nanti kalau mereka melihat Sehun menggigit bibirnya. Tapi tunggu. Sehun menggigitnya terlalu lama. Itu nyaris berdarah sekarang.

"Sehun... bibirmu...," bisik Tao pelan.

Buru – buru Sehun lepas gigitannya dari bibir merah miliknya itu. Ia segera berjalan ke posisi-nya. Terdengar suara musik dari earphone yang ia pakai. Lagu yang sudah sangat ia hapal, Growl. Ia mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya, sesuai dengan gerakan lagu itu. Fans – Fans berteriak senang. Tapi tidak dengan Oh Sehun.

N.

Ini sangat tidak nyaman. Getaran yang terus menekan prostat-nya membuat ia ingin menjerit. Penis-nya ereksi. Tapi menyiksanya karena ia tidak dapat 'membebaskan' kurungan-nya.

Dan bagiannya selesai, ia berjalan pelan ke backstage sambil menunggu part kelompoknya. Dia menatap punggung Kris dengan marah. Beruntung, Kris sedang perform, sehingga getaran – getaran– yang dihasilkan oleh vibrator yang tengah menancap indah di dalam hole mungil-nya– itu tidak dapat terasa sekarang. Sehun dapat melihat sesuatu menyembul di kantung celana sekolah yang Kris pakai. Remot vibrator itu. _Brengesek_, batin Sehun.

Kai mendorong tubuh Sehun menuju stage, bagian yang paling fans sukai akan muncul. E-X- O.

Dan Sehun berjalan ke barisan paling depan, wajahnya berkeringat. Oh tuhan, Kris ada di belakang dan dia bisa saja membuat vibrator itu bergetar ketika ia sedang melakukan gerakan dance yang bisa dibilang lumayan susah itu. (Gerakan dimana Sehun menjatuhkan dirinya lalu naik lagi/?)

Seluruh fans menjerit senang. "E – X – O!" Teriak mereka semua bersama – sama ketka Sehun membuat huruf EXO dengan jarinya dan langsung merosot ke bawah.

Lagi – lagi, Sehun menggigit bibirnya. Tidak. Kris menggetarkan vibrator itu lagi. Tepat saat ia melakukan gerakan itu. Kalau saja tubuh Sehun tidak kuat, ia langsung jatuh dan mendesah – desah.

_KEPARAT_.

.

.

Sehun duduk dengan lemas di jok paling belakang Van mereka. Dengan Kris di sebelahnya dan Chanyeol yang duduk di sebelah Kris. Kris menyeringai melihat Sehun. Wajah berkeringat, bibir merah karena terlalu banyak ia gigit, dan...pandangannya mengedar ke sesuatu yang membuat celana Sehun mengembung di bagian selakangannya. Ereksi Sehun.

Bulu kuduk Sehun merinding. Ia melirik Kris. "Apa?!" katanya ketus lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke jendela. Tidak mau melihat Kris yang –menurutnya—menyebalkan.

Kris mencondongkan tubuhnya, mendekat ke telinga Sehun. "Kau akan mendapat hukuman lebih nanti...," Kris menjilat telinga Sehun dan menghembuskan nafasnya di sana, membuat Sehun merinding dan mati – matian menahan desahannya karena asal kalian tahu, telinga adalah titik sensitif seorang Oh Sehun, "..._sayang_," bisik sang lelaki yang lebih tua dengan suara dalam dan seksi miliknya dan Sehun tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Ia menarik kerah baju Kris dan mencium bibir menggoda milik _leader_ mereka ini dengan bernafsu.

Kris tersenyum. Melupakan fakta bahwa di sebelah mereka masih ada Chanyeol. Ia melumat bibir Sehun, menyelipkan lidah terlatihnya kedalam bibir Sehun dan dengan santi Sehun membuka bibirnya, mempersilahkan lidah sang tamu bermain – main dalam rumahnya.

Tangan Kris merogoh kantung celana-nya, menekang tombol _On_ pada remot vibrator di dalam lubang Sehun. Level maksimal.

Sehun menjerit, tapi terbungkam oleh bibir Kris.

"Mpphh... Mnghh!" Sehun memukul – mukul dada lebar Kris, merasa kehabisan oksigen karena mendesah dan mencium Kris pada saat yang bersamaan.

Kris melepas ciumannya, lidahnya terjulur sedikit dan ia menyeringai ketika melihat benang saliva dari lidahnya dan lidah Sehun. Bahkan beberapa saliva telah turun ke dagu dan nyaris mengalir ke leher putih mulus milik maknae-_nya_ itu. Camkan baik – baik. Maknae-_NYA_.

Dengan sigap, Kris turun ke leher Sehun. Sehun menyender ke jendela. Lemas. Ia terlalu lemas untuk ini. "_Hyung_, stop..," desahnya erotis dan kini telah memenuhi satu Van.

"EKHEM!"

Terdengar deheman dari seseorang yang tak lain adalah Suho, ia duduk tepat di depan Kris, mana mungkin ia tidak tahu. Apalagi desahan seorang Oh Sehun yang bisa dibilang membangkitkan gairah itu menggema di Van. Ayolah, bahkan Chanyeol sudah meraba – raba kejantanannya sekarang. "Baekhyun~~."

"Astaga, PARK CHANYEOL! KONTROL HORMONMU!" Bentak Suho sambil memijat pelipisnya. Astaga, kenapa anak – anaknya sangat susah di atur...

Sehun sudah pasrah. Yang ia inginkan hanya vibrator yang masih bergetar itu lepas dari hole-nya dan ia dapat mengehentikan suara desahan – desahan kecil yang keluar dari bibirnya. Vibrator itu masih bergetar, asal kau tahu.

Dengan bosan, Kris memutar bola mata-nya. "Kau berlebihan Joonmyun," tangan Kris beralih ke ereksi Sehun yang terlihat jelas dari celananya. Diremasnya perlahan sesuatu yang menegang itu.

Tidak.

Jangan.

Sedikit lagi dan Sehun akan–

"Ahh~~ Yifan _hyung_~!"

–klimaks.

.

.

"Pakai."

"Tidak mau!"

"Oh Sehun!"

"Hyung!"

"Pakai atau aku akan benar – benar bermain kasar dan menjamin kau tidak bisa berjalan selama dua minggu?" Ancam Kris. Tangannya menggenggam kostum kucing. Dengan bando kuping kecil tentunya.

Dan disisi lain, Oh Sehun, sedang takut. Diterkam singa atau memakai kostum memalukan itu? "Baiklah tapi—HYUNG! AKU BELUM SELESAI!" Jeritnya ketika Kris langung melepas seluruh pakaiannya dan memakaikan kostum kucing itu ke tubuh kurusnya.

Kris menahan sesuatu yang mengalir dari lubang hidungnya ketika melihat Sehun memakai kostum kucing lucu dan imut yang mengekspos bagian perut, dada, dan juga selangkangannya. Jangan lupa pantat bulatnya yang juga terkespos. Kris mimisan.

"C-coba kau bersuara seperti kucing..," perintah Kris sambil memakaikan bando kuping kucing di kepala Sehun.

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya lalu menaruh keduanya di sisi pipi-nya. Dengan wajah memerah menahan malu, dia menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit dan menggoyangkan tangannya, "_Nyaaan~?_"

Dan darah mengalir dari hidung Kris. Ia buru – buru mengelapnya dan mengambil ekor kucing yang berbentuk mencurigakan dari laci di sebelah tempat tidur. "_Hyung_? Itu apa?"

Kris hanya terdiam dan menyeringai. Ia mendorong tubuh Sehun dan menahan tangan lelaki cantik itu kemudian mmasukkan ekor kucing –ehm, vibrator- kedalam hole Sehun yang terbuka.

Sehun berjengit ketika merasa sesuatu memenuhi hole-nya. "_Hyung_... J-jangan..," tubuh mungil-nya bergerak – gerak tak nyaman ketika Kris melepas genggaman di tangannya. Pipinya makin merah dan Kris sedang berusaha menahan libido-nya agar tidak menerkam Sehun saat itu juga. Bisa gila dia nanti dimarahi oleh Luhan dan Joonmyun.

"Apakah aku perlu mempersiapkan dirimu, sayang?" Dan tangan Kris masuk ke kantung-nya. Menekan sebuah tombol berangka 1 di remot yang ia simpan.

Vibrator itu bergetar.

Tubuh Sehun mengejang dan ia menaruh tangannya di bahu Kris, meremasnya. "_H-hyung... _k-kenapa ekor-nya bergetar? A-apa itu?" ucap-nya pelan di selingi desahan – desahan kecil.

"Hadiah-mu," Kris mendorong satu jari-nya masuk ke hole Sehun, masih dengan vibrator yang bergetar di dalamnya. "Kau suka?" Ia memasukkan jari kedua. Di gigit-nya lembut jakun Sehun.

"H-h-hadiah?" Desah Sehun sedikit frustasi dan ia menahan nafasnya ketika merasakan sesuatu kembali memasuki-nya. Ia menjenjangkan leher-nya, membuat Kris lebih leluasa mencumbu lehernya.

Kris terkekeh dan meninggalkan beberapa tanda di leher mulus Sehun, "Yap, Hadiah. Karena sudah menjadi anak yang baik...," ucapnya lalu menaikkan vibrator itu menjadi level 3. "Walaupun kau sedikit nakal karena memamerkan selangkanganmu di depan kamera saat melakukan dance Growl." Kris memasukkan jari ketiga.

Tubuh Sehun bergetar menahan nikmat. Ia menaruh kepalanya di leher Kris dan meraba dada Kris yang sudah tak terbalut pakaian. "Be-berhenti _hyung_..."

"Di saat seperti ini kau minta berhenti?" tanya Kris. Sehun mengangguk. "Dalam mimpi mu, sayang," bisik Kris dengan suara lebih rendah satu oktaf dari suara-nya yang biasa, mengantarkan sengatan listrik ke leher Sehun dan membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

Di dorongnya tubuh Sehun yang sudah lemas ke kasur, membuatnya terlentang tak berdaya dengan vibrator yang masih bergetar, menyebabkan pinggangnya bergetar halus. "Ah.. ah...," desahnya pelan.

Kris menahan rahang Sehun, "lihat aku Sehun," ujar Kris sambil mengelus – elus _nipple_ Sehun.

Lelaki yang lebih muda itu mengelak, ia tak mau melihat mata seksi Kris dan malah melihat ke arah lain. Kris mencengkram rahang Sehun lebih kuat, "aku bilang lihat aku!" Kris menaikkan level vibrator-nya. Level 5.

"Ahh~~ T-tidakhh~," Sehun mendesah. Penis merah-nya bergerak – gerak, setengah menegang. Ia mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Kris di rahangnya dan elusan nikmat Kris di _nipple_-nya.

"Kau berani melawan _hyung_-mu? Bukankah aku mengajarkanmu tata krama, Oh Sehun?" Kris melepaskan cengkramannya. Di lepasnya celana jeans yang masih melapisi kaki panjang miliknya dan meraba penis Sehun. "Begini kau membayarku, hm?"

"Nyaaah~!" Sehun kembali bersuara seperti kucing dan _HELL_ membuat libido Kris meningkat. Mungkin hanya dengan satu remasan kecil dan suara Sehun barusan, ia akan klimaks.

Ia langsung melahap penis Sehun, membuat penis yang masih setengah menegang itu menegang sempurna. Dia lapisi penis kecil itu dengan saliva-nya, menggoda lubang kecil di ujungnya. "Mmh~ Mnghh..," Kris bergumam dan membuat getaran, menambah rasa nikmat yang berlebih di penis Sehun.

"_Hyunghh~!_ Ahhh... Nyaaah.. Ohhh~!"

Dan penis Sehun berkedut. Kris tau, Sehun akan klimaks. Dengan kasar, ia menariik vibrator kucing itu dari hole Sehun. Akibat dari tarikan kasar benda yang awalnya masih bergetar di dalam lubang nikmat-nya itu—.

"Nyaaaaah~~!"

—Sehun klimaks.

Tidak mau menyisakan sperma Sehun, Kris masih setia menyedot – nyedot penis kecil Sehun, menelan seluruh tetesan sperma-nya. Tak menyisakan setetes-pun.

Nafas Sehun tak beraturan. Dada-nya naik turun. Dan dengan mata-nya yang sedikit berkunang – kunang, ia dapat melihat, Kris membuka boxer-nya. Menampakkan penis yang biasa Sehun bilang Monster itu telah tegang sempurna. Siap untuk menggagahi dirinya.

"_H-hyung_... Tapi masih kering...," ucap Sehun takut – takut. Mata Kris sudah gelap. Dan Sehun tau apa artinya. Kris akan memasukinya tanpa melakukan penetrasi ringan terlebih dahulu.

_Selamat tinggal dua minggu kedepan..._, Batin Sehun miris dan memejamkan matanya.

"Apa aku peduli kalau lubangmu masih kering, sayang?" ucap Kris kemudian memposisikan penis besarnya di depan hole Sehun. Memutar – mutar ujungnya di depan hole Sehun, menggoda lelaki manis dibawahnya. "Katakan apa yang kau mau Oh Sehun."

"Kau. Penis-mu. Penis besar-mu menusuk hole-ku tanpa perasaan, membuatku meneriakkan namamu saat aku klimaks dan aku menyempitkan hole-ku saat kau klimaks," kata – kata kotor meluncur dengan indah dari bibir merah Sehun.

Dan Kris langsung memasukkannya, dalam sekali dorong. Tanpa menunggu Sehun beradaptasi dengan penis besarnya, ia langsung memaju – mundurkan pinggangnya dengan kasar. Menggagahi Sehun seperti yang diminta olehnya tadi. Tanpa perasaan.

Air mata Sehun menggenang. Tidak. Ini teralu nikmat bahkan untuk mendesah. "Ahh.. Ohh..," Desahan yang terdengar seperti helaan nafas keluar dari bibir Sehun. Ia tak dapat menahannya lagi.

Kris memiringkan tubuh Sehun, menusuk lebih dalam. Punggung Sehun tak lagi menyentuh kasur, jari – jari kakinya melingkar. Kris telah menusuk sebuah daging kenyal berisi syaraf – syaraf itu. "Nyaaah~!" Jerit Sehun.

"Disitu ya?" ejek Kris kemudian menusuk titik yang membuat Sehun menjerit penuh nafsu, dengan akurat dan sedalam yang ia bisa. Dan di setiap tusukannya di prostat Sehun, Kris dapat merasakan lubang Sehun mengetat. Mengetat dan terus mengetat. Menambah friksi berlebih pada penis Kris.

"Lagi," Sehun berbisik dengan suara yang serak. Terlalu banyak mendesah. "Lagi _hyung_.. k-kumohon—Nyaaah~!"

Perut Sehun memanas, bola kembarnya menegang begitu juga dengan penisnya. Tangan kecilnya langsung menggenggam penis-nya, mencari kenikmatannya sendiri. Ia mengorek lubang kecil di ujung penis-nya, membuat ia menangis karena nikmat. Bayangkan saja, hole-mu diperkosa tanpa perasaan dan penismu dimanjakan. Sensasi yang terlalu luar biasa untuk di deskripsi-kan.

Rektum Sehun berkontraksi, meremas penis Kris dengan sangat erat. Dan Sehun klimaks di tangannya sendiri. Membuat kolam di atas perutnya dan sedikit di perut Kris. "Ahhh~~~ _Hyung_~!"

Dan jepitan hole Sehun mengantarkan Kris pada ujungnya. Sedikit lagi dan ia klimaks.

Sehun berusaha menatap Kris. Kris menatap Sehun yang terengah, masih dengan tubuh yang terhentak tiap kali Kris menusuk lubangnya. Mata Sehun berair, bibirnya memerah. Dan Sehun mengetatkan hole-nya lagi. "Klimaks di dalamku _hyung_...," desah Sehun menggoda. "Isi aku dengan sperma-mu..."

Dan Kris datang.

Menumpahkan segala sari-nya ke dalam rektum Sehun diiringi dengan desahan yang sensual. Ia masih mendorong – dorong pinggangnya pelan, mengehentakkannya seiring dengan tembakan sperma dari penisnya.

Lelaki manis itu dapat merasakan tembakan Kris di dalam tubuhnya. Entah berapa juta sperma yang Kris tumpahkan di dalam Sehun. Dan ia mendesah ketika merasa perutnya hangat oleh sperma _hyung_-nya.

Kris menjatuhkan dirinya keatas tubuh Sehun. Tak mengindahkan sperma Sehun yang masih tengenang kemudian pindah ke sebelahnya. "Itu adalah seks terbaik setelah tiga bulan ini, Sehun.."

"Jadi selama ini aku kurang baik?" Sehun mengerucutkan bibir merahnya. Matanya masih sayu, lelah akibat permainannya.

Dengan susah, Kris menelan ludahnya dan memutar bola matanya. "Hentikan bibirmu atau aku akan benar – benar memulai ronde selanjutnya, Mrs. Wu," Kris kembali menindih Sehun, masih dengan penis tertancap indah di hole Sehun.

Penis monster itu kembali menegang. "Kau merasakannya kan? Penisku kembali menegang di hole-mu...," Kris mendorong pinggangnya.

"Ti-tidak _hyung_.. ja-jangaaaanhh~~~ Nyaaah~~!"

Dan kita biarkan saja kucing kecil ini mendesah sepanjang malam.

.

.

_Meanwhile_...

"Baekhyun~~ Ayolah... aku tak tahan!"

"TIDAK PARK CHANYEOL! KYAAAA~! _HYUUNG_~! TOLONG A—Ahhh~~ Ohhh~~~ Nyaaah~!"

* * *

_Hai. gue balik. membawa ff baru_

_gue mau ngehapus kost kostan tercinta karena well, gue sih udh nyelesain sampe tamat di laptop but... Ya kalo kalian ga nunggu gue mau jadiin itu arsip buat kesenengan gue aja._

_soal krim keju, gue kena writer block. huhuhu_

_review ini ya guys. KrisHun pertama gue~!_


End file.
